Weeping Sakura Blossoms
by sakichan199218
Summary: Sakura and her team go on a mission. She expected to find some clues as to where they were and possibly get caught and captured. but what she didn't expect to find was. . . love. DeidaraXSakura first fanfic so go easy R&R. chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**A/N:  Hi! I'm Saki-Chan and I am new to this kind of thing so please don't flame me because i am new so let me just try this out OK?**

people talking

_sakura thinking_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I just have one question? Why?

Why did Sasuke-kun have to go and betray the village. But not just the village but also. . . my heart. He has no idea what he has put me through.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see who it was. Oh. . . it's just Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!. . . What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing Naruto. What do you want?"

"Oh Yea! Tsunade-baa-Chan wants to see us." Naruto said.

"Oh ok Naruto. I'll be there in a minute." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh ok Sakura-Chan. Just to tell you if you need someone to talk to then you can talk to me if you want." Naruto said with a worried face.

"I'll keep that in mind naruto. Arigato." I replied.

"No problem!" he said with a happy face as he turned and ran to the Hokage tower.

I stood there and collected my thoughts. The reason why I have been thinking of Sasuke-kun so often is that they have been finding signs that he is near Konoha. So as a result to that I have been thinking a lot lately of him.

When I got to the Hokage tower I went in to Tsunade-Sama's office and found my team there.

"What going on?" I asked skeptically.

"Now that all you are here now, We can cut to the chase. We have found that the Akatsuki are around this area. We need ya'll to go and scout the area and find any clues as to where the Akatsuki maybe." Tsunade-Sama said.

If there are Akatsuki then they must be after Naruto, again, and I can't let them have him. He could get killed like they did to Gaara-Sama. He was just lucky the Chiyo-sama was there to bring him back life even though it cost her. We need to be careful.

"Yay a mission FINALLY!" Naruto almost yelled.

I smiled. He is always excited to have a mission. I think it's cause he wants to be Hokage. I can't say that I don't want to prove myself either. I want to prove I'm not weak too.

. . . But I have a bad feeling about this.

"When do we leave?" I found myself asking.

"You shall leave tomorrow at 6AM sharp and that means you Kakashi." Tsunade-sama replied." Ya'll are dismissed"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short beginning but please make reviews and give me ideas for the next chapter. Like i said i am new to this and i know i put ya'll a lot in it but it's because i am from the south and i say that a lot. so please deal with it. I'll try to update as soon as i can.**

**Arigato- thank you**

**baa- old **

**Chan- friendly way to talk with girls(mostly)**

**kun- Friendly way to talk with boys( mostly)**


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

* * *

**_I have decided that I am going to start updating every Sunday. I ask ya'll to help me with this story with ideas on how I should introduce Deidara. So please help me out with it. well I got to go_** .

**_Ja Ne (good bye friend)_**

**_Saki-Chan_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Hi this is Saki-Chan. I am going to try and make this chapter longer. So I am going to try my best. I am still new to this so please go easy on me.**

**I also forgot to put the disclaimer last time so here it goes. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . . . Unfortunately. If I did Deidara and Sakura would be together and also he (Deidara) would have been introduced when Naruto and Company were 12 or 13 years old.**

**By the way this is when they are everyone is 15 but the Akatsuki and Deidara is 17 years old.**

* * *

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Ever since that day that I layed my eyes on that pink haired kunoichi, I can't stop thinking about her. Her pink hair reminded me of cherry blossoms, maybe that is why they call her Sakura, and her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen. Why do I even think of her? She killed Sasori-Donna. I promised myself that I would get revenge. . . but I just . . can't and I can't stay mad at her also. It's frustrating to me.

"Deidara-sempai?" A voice had woken me from my thoughts. Oh. It's just Tobi. The annoying pest.

"What Tobi? UN" I asked

"Weren't you just listening to what Tobi had said?" He asked in third person. I stared at him.

"So you weren't. Were you thinking of a. . . " For some reason I could sense a smile behind that mask of his.

". . . A girl?" He continued.

"What!? NO! UN." I yelled.

" Yea. You were! Don't lie. It's SOOOOO obvious." He stated.

"Whatever, yea." I muttered.

"Anyway. What Tobi was trying to say was that Leader-sama said that there is some Konoha Shinobi trying to find out where our head quarters are. He said we should relocate." Tobi repeated.

"Who are theses 'Shinobi' that are trying to find us, yea?" I asked curiously. I hope it's not. . .

"It's the Kyubii's team" Tobi said.

Oh no that is that girls team. What if we run into them. then we might have to kill them. The Kyubii, we wouldn't cause we want the demon. In the process it will kill him. That leaves that girl and her other teammate Kakashi. I heard they have a new teammate to, but I don't want to hurt her, let alone KILL her. Why should I care though? Like I said she killed Sasori-Donna and I should get revenge. I can't though. What is this feeling I have in my chest?

"He said we should leave in a hour." Tobi aid.

Oh well. It cant be helped. _Please be careful Sakura._

"ok. I'll go pack, yea." I said.

"But Deidara-sempai that's not all." Tobi continued.

"Now what, yea?" I asked.

"We also have to kidnap. . . . Sakura Haruno" Tobi Stated.

My worst fear had just came true.

* * *

**A/N: So. . . How do you like this chapter? I tried to make it longer. i'm not a writer type. i have ADD. and it's the weekend so i don't take my medicine and it's not that late. but i'm still tired from yesterday. iwas so happy though i went to a wedding(i didn't get married) any way i danced with this 19 year old and i'm 4 years younger then he is. (do the math.) anyway he came up and asked me to dance and i was surprised since i am only a freshman and he ask ME. he could of asked anyother girl but he asked me insted. sorry about that little story you probably don't care****(pout)anyway the reason why i am so tired is that i wa out until 12:30 at night and i woke up that morning at like 5:00 cause of school. anyway i got to go now**

**Later and please Review!**

**- Saki-chan**

**Thanks to the following people:**

_Samurifox25_

_Clairesa-chan_

_Sum-Girl 101_


	4. 2 author's note

**Author's note**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am soooo sorry. i was sooo sick today. i didn't get out of bed until 3:15 this afternoon. soo i'll try to get another update soon. soo i'll talk to yall later. 

-Saki-chan 


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hi there! this is Saki-Chan! i'm trying to make this chapter longer and this time i'm going make someone else say the disclaimer**

**Saki-Chan:turns to look at Deidara**

**Deidara: What?**

**Sakura: I think she wants you to say the disclaimer.**

**Deidara: No way in HECK am i going to. . . **

**Saki-Chan: glares at Deidara**

**Deidara: turns pale ok. . . **

**Saki-Chan: Walks out the room**

**Sakura: You better say it or she will make Itachi do Tsukiomi Sharingan on you**

**Saki-Chan: I heard that!**

**Sakura and Deidara: sweatdrops**

**Deidara: Fine. . . Saki-Chan does not own the Naruto characters**

**Sakura: enjoy the story!**

* * *

They met at the gates. When Sakura got their, Naruto was already at the gates.

" Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto practically yelled.

" Naruto. . . " She began slowly." How can you be this hyper in the morning. Also. . . don't be so loud you might wake everyone up in the whole village."

" Oh. Sorry Sakura-Chan. I forgot you're not a morning person." He said apologetically. Sakura took a deep breath.

" It's ok Naruto. It's not your fault." Sakura said.

" oh." Naruto said.

" Well anyway lets wait for Kakashi-sensei." She stated

**30 MiNuTeS lAtEr:**

_'Where is Kakashi-Sensei. Why am I asking myself this. He is always late. I needed to collect my thoughts though. I had millions of questions running through my mind at the second. Like 'What if we run in to Sasuke-kun.' and ' will Sasuke-kun ever come back?'_ Sakura thought.

" Yo." Kakashi simply stated.

" Your late!" Naruto yelled. Karachi was about to say something when Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi don't waste your breath with an excuse. I know where you were. I go their often, too" She stated. Sakura looked at him with knowing eyes.

He looked at me surprised that she knew where he went nether less visit there.

Then a memory came to Sakura that she didn't want to remember.

_flashback_

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! look at this pretty flower that I found by the river." A girl about the age of seven with bright pink hair said._

_" Now Sakura, honey. Now what did I tell you about going near that river" A women said to her beloved child." What would happen if you fell in and I would never see you again."_

_" I'm sorry mommy" she said with tear filled eyes. _

_All of a sudden everything happened too quickly. A pair of strong arms had grabbed Sakura. Mrs. Haruno didn't know what to do. She quickly ran after the man. She couldn't quiet catch the man's face. then she saw his face. It was Sakura's biological father. The man was guilty of abuse towards her and Sakura.She had to stop him. She had quickly tackled him and they ended up falling in the river. Sakura didn't know what to do. All of a sudden a pair arms had grabbed her out of the river. It was a boy about two years older than her. He had blond hair and half of it was up and the other half was down_

_"Are you ok, yea?" the boy asked_

_" Yea. . . wait where is mommy" Sakura asked._

_" What are you talking about I only saw you in the river, yea. By the way my name is-" the boy was interrupted._

_" Then my mommy was dragged down the river with that guy?!?" Sakura yelled_

_"-Deidara, yea. Wait what are you talking about, yea." Deidara had asked._

_Sakura had told him the whole story of her being grabbed by the man and her mom tried to tackle that man and in the process her mom, the man, and her fell in the river. By the time she was done she was crying. All of a sudden she was pulled in to a hug._

_"it's ok, yea. I promise, everything will turn out ok. I should know. My parents were killed right in front of me, yea." he said in a joking way even though his eyes told differently._

_End Flashback_

Sakura then remembered seeing a similar guy in the Akatsuki. Maybe just maybe. . it might be him.

No it can't be after all he was a totally different person than the guy from back then. All Sakura was thinking was. . .

'_I really hope its not him.'_

* * *

**Saki-Chan: Finally I'm done with this chapter.**

**Deidara: Took you long enough**

**Saki-Chan: turn head and glares what did you say?!?!**

**Sakura: Now Saki-Chan calm down. I'm so glad your against violence. You wont attack him will you.**

**Saki-Chan: I know I'm against violence but this time, I think I'll make an exception. starts to chase deidara**

**Deidara:gulps and runs screaming like a little girl and runs into the other room followed by Saki-Chan**

**Sakura: sweatdrop**

**Saki-Chan walks back into room.**

**Saki-Chan: well I'm back please R&R **

**_thank you for the following people:_**

_**LOZ3R**_

**_Samurifox25_**

**_Clairesa-Chan_**

**_Sum-Girl 101_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey Sorry!!!! I am SO sorry. I know I am updating really, I mean REALLY late!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!  
**

**Deidara: Well at least you're updating.**

**Sakura: Yea I mean you have been really busy lately with Christmas shopping and everything!**

**Gaara: Hi. **

**Saki-Chan: OH MY GOD!!!! That scared CRAP out of me!**

**Deidara: HAHAHA scardey cat!!!!**

**Saki-Chan looks at him**

**Saki-chan: WHAT did you CALL me?  
**

**Deidara: Uhhhhh. . . gulps**

**Sakura: whispers I think you should run right about. . . NOW!!!!**

**Deidara runs away screaming like a little girl**

**Saki-Chan: LOOK WHO THE SCARDEY CAT IS NOW!!!! XD!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all!!! I wish I did though!**

* * *

Deidara just stood there. He was speechless. He didn't WANT to capture her more the less HURT her. 

" Deidara-Sempai? What's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost. It's scaring Tobi." Tobi stated.

" It's nothing. . . Tobi., yeah." Deidara said quietly.

" Are you sure? Because you look pretty down." Tobi replied.

". . ."

While Deidara was thinking, something had snapped him out of his thoughts. He felt three people's chakra close by. He recognized one of the as the Kyuubi's chakra and the Copy ninja's. The other one he had feared would have to be Sakura's. Then finally he remembered everything from when he was little. The time he helped the little girl and helped her get over her mother's death. Then he remembered her name. . .

_Sakura. . . _

* * *

Sakura and her team were running through the forest when Kakashi spoke up. 

" I can feel two people's chakra up ahead." Kakashi stated.

' _Please don't let it be Deidara-kun. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. I wonder if he remember's our childhood. I hope he does. Maybe that will help spare our lives.'_

**_' I'm not so sure.'_**

_' Who is this?'_

**_' Stupid. Have you forgotten me. It's me, your inner.'_**

_' I thought I got rid of you.'_

**_'Well. . . it looks like you didn't.'_**

" Sakura-Chan? Are you o.k?" Naruto said snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Naruto. Just remembering something i thought i had forgotten.' Sakura replied.

" Oh, o.k. Well if you need to talk about it-" Sakura cut Naruto off.

" NARUTO LOOK OUT!!!" Sakura yelled.

The person that they ran into was none other than. . .

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. You know how it is with Christmas and everything. I also have to get ready for tomorrow cause. . . **

**I GET TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!!!! XD LOL**

**Deidara: Who is She talking about?**

**Sakura: Didn't you listen to her a second ago? She is talking about her boyfriend.**

**Deidara: oh. . . . .**

**_Thank you to all my faithful viewers!!! i appreciate it!!!! XD_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Saki-Chan: I'm Sorry for not updating. I have been having heart burn and i'm only 15. That's pretty sad if you ask me. It also hurts when I'm in choir. I've also been having writer's block. So I'll do my best. lol**

**Deidara: Well you finally updated. You need to hurry up with it. I don't care if you are sick.**

**Sakura: You REALLY shouldn't have done that Dei-Chan.**

**Saki-Chan: Deidara, if you don't shut up now. I'm gonna sick L on you.**

**L: Yo**

**Saki-Chan: Hey L. Could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**L: Why should I?**

**Saki-Chan: Because I'll . . . I'll give you Strawberry cheesecake.**

**L: ok fine. Saki-Chan dosen't own anything in this story and she dosen't own me either.**

* * *

The person who stepped out was none other than Deidara himself. He had a pained look on his face. He then looked at Sakura. 

_'Do you think he remember's me from when we were little.'_

**_'I'm not sure. From the way he is looking at us. Maybe yea.'_**

_'I hope so' _Sakura thought.

"So. We again; ne. Sakura-chan' Deidara finally spoke.

Before Sakura could register, Deidara snatched her and took off. You could here the faint voices in the background yelling Sakura's name. In a way Sakura was happy that she was being taking away. She was also scared too. After about two hours away, they stoped. Deidara set Sakura down.

"I think we're safe now, yea." Deidara stated.

"What are you talking about? YOU were the one who kidnapped me!" Sakura Exclaimed.

Deidara knew she was right when she said that. He didn't want to do that but if he hadn't he would of died. They would of killed him.

"Deidara? You did this because you had to didn't you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yea so what if I did it?" Deidara said with a frown.

"You remembered from when we were little. Don't you? Then you didn't want to do this because i could have gotten hurt?" Sakura asked.

"What if that is the reason? Then what will you do?" Deidara asked.

"I want to help you that's why." Sakura replied.

"Why would you want to help someone like me? I'm nothing special." Deidara said with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"The reason is because I remember a time when I was little that a certain person had help me get out of a river i had fallen in. I need to repay him, too" Sakura replied looking at I'm with a smirk.

"So you remember, huh?" Deidara asked with a smirk forming.

"Yea. I thought I had lost you forever. I missed you a lot." Sakura said while looking at him.

"Yea even though we only hung out for a little while, I had grown quite attached to you" Deidara said while his smile had turned into a actual smile.

All of a sudden they could feel the presence of three chakras coming there way. Then they felt four other's coming from the other direction. Two of them were extremely powerful. Sakura only knows two people with those chakras. They could only be. . .

"Naruto and Sasuke," they both said at the same time.

* * *

**Saki-chan: I'm sorry for it being so short. I'm not that much of a writer. plus I'm at my friend Kayla's house today spending the night. So I'm on her laptop right now. but they are asleep and they said I could stay on as long as I want. **

**Deidara: Wow you talk a lot. **

**Sakura: You are so dense if you JUST noticed that.**

**Saki-chan: No it's not that. I'm just really hyper right now. lol. but this chapter is dedicated to my friend Chelsea and see you at school monday.**

**_thank you to all my faithful viewers. I appreciate it._**


	8. Chapter 6

** Saki-chan: i'm actually updating more often now because if i dont chelsea will come after me TT.**

**Deidara: aww stop whinning.**

**Saki-chan: shut up i'm not in the mood.**

**Sakura: what's wrong?**

**Saki-chan: i'll tell you later.**

**Deidara and Sakura: ok**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Naruto or anything in this story accept fo rthe plot and that is it! i swear!**

* * *

_Recap: All of a sudden they could feel the presence of three chakras coming their way. Then they felt four other's coming from the other direction. Two of them were extremely powerful. Sakura only knows two people with those chakras. They could only be. . ._

_"Naruto and Sasuke," they both said at the same time. _

All of a sudden team 7 and Sasuke's team, Hebi, came out of no where. In a way Sakura was happy but yet she didn't want to leave Deidara. She missed hanging out with them. Then she came to a decision. She was going to go with him to go to Akatsuki. That is if she can get past these two. Deidara looked at Sasuke in a mad way.

"Deidara, what's wrong. Why are you staring at Sasuke that way?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm staring at Sasuke that way because he killed someone that I wanted to kill for the longest time." Deidara replied in disgust.

"Who did he kill?"

"One answer: Orochimaru."

Sakura looked at Deidara shocked to find out this information.

'_Sasuke killed Orochimaru? That's something I would have never expected.' _Sakura thought. She then looked at Sasuke with a shocked looked on her face. He then gave her that smug smirk of his. She just for once wanted to take that smug smirk right off his face. Then she did something that no one would have ever expected. She walked right up to him and slapped him. He then turned to her and looked at her with shock.

"That's what you get for putting me through all that pain through all these years. Why did you have to come and ruin it? Especially now; why do you have to come now of all the times you could come. I was actually having someone treating me with respect and you had to come here and showed up. It wasn't any of your business to come here in the first place. You don't know Deidara and you obviously don't care about your old team. So why come? So if you have o business here then leave." Sakura practically yelled at him.

"Sakura your still as annoying as ever I see. I came here to take you with me of course." Sasuke replied in a blunt answer.

"what makes you think I want to come with you after what you did to me?" she simply stated.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Because I just might have to take you by force."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. At this moment she was really scared. She didn't want to go with him but if she didn't he wouldn't hesitate to her. He was a lot stronger than her. She would hate to admit it to herself though.

Deidara over a few yards over wanted to go over to Sasuke and beat the crap out of him. He was about to, that is until Naruto and Kakashi saw that he was and ran over to him and held him back.

"We understand that you are a friend of Sakura's and want to beat the crap out of him but you cant just barge over there and start beating him up." Naruto simply stated even though on the inside also wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke also.

"For once Naruto is right. Just let Sakura try and handle this herself. Believe me I want to help her as bad as you do but she is a big girl now. So, let's see what she has in store for him." Kakashi stated agitated inside. Sakura didn't need this of all the times. She still wasn't quite over Sasuke. Lets just see what happens next.

* * *

**Saki-chan: well i tried my best to make it longer than usual. **

**Deidara: well at least you tried to make it longer than usual.**

**Saki-chan: awww thanks Dei-chan! that means alot to me that you sayed that. usually you insult me.**

**Deidara: i did then i found out that you draw art. but what creeps me out though is that you draw pictures of me. **

**Saki-chan: hey what can i say? i am a fan. i love you. **

**Deidara: you're such a dork. you're listening to 'when you look me in the eyes' by Jonas Brothers.**

**Saki-chan: hey what can i say? it's such a great song.**

**Deidara: true. good slow song to dance to.**

**_thank you to all my faithfull readers. please review_**


	9. author's note 3

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry that I haven't been writing. I have writer's block plus I haven't had any time to work on it because I've been so busy this summer.**

**I've been working non-stop but I'll try my best to post as soon as i can. i got my gall bladder out last April so i'm still recovering. so I'll try my best!**

**-Saki-chan**


End file.
